p3 meet riley queen of infinity aka your cousin
by riley cryrus
Summary: riley mathews is paiges blood cousin rileys real father was her adoptive parents brother and rileys mom was paiges moms sister but is riley her real name? 14th15th chapt up enjoy i don't own charmed
1. the fight and the dissappearing

"paige would you please listen to me your being irrational come on" riley mathews called to her cousin.

"me beimg irrational you could have told us you were a white lighter and not to mention an avatar dont you have to be 19 20 24 before that and you how many other things you havent told us huh?!" paige yelled back stopping in her room doorway staring at riley with coled eyes."look i said i was sorry how many times must i say it."riley put her hands on her head and said "forget it im going for a walk "riley walked off and paige slammed her door closed.

Riley wlaked past phoebe and piper with a pissed look on her face and put her hat on.piper was about to ask what happened but phoebe stopped her.Riley slammed the front door shut behind her.

riley's pov

'i cant believe her after all i do to protect her i end up with a busted arm and she yells at me she needs to learn the truth that the great oracle is my '.my thought was inturupted by a demon.The demon flung me off my feet and tossed me into a light pole.I foght back the best i could he hit my arm really hard making me yell i tried to send a preminition to phoebe but i didnt know if it reached her or not because the last thing i could remember was getting clubbed in the head by a rock.


	2. where's riley

paige's pov

"paige you in there?" i could hear my sister piper call through the door "you cant blame her she had her reasons."I could not take it "i dont care what her reasons are she lied!"i yelled through the door back at her.

"look paige we have to stick to gether she is family you do know why she shares your last name dont you?"piper brought up the last thing i would want to talk about so i stayed quiet."well you are blood cousins as she is our blood cousin she was adopted by her dad your uncle her real dad not her step dad after the accident and the people who adopted you were her uncle and aunt on her dads side so thats why you grew up with her didnt you"

normal pov

paige got up and went to the door and opened it to face her sister."look piper i dont care we gre up together yes but she is still 4 years younger than me and she -"paige was cut off."she needs our help she isnt home yet and its been almost half an hour."phoebe said walking up beside piper."what do you mean its almost been half an hour she only stays out for 15 to 20 minutes everytime she walks out angry."page said with worry as she pushed past her sisters to the door. paige grabbed her coat off the coat rack and rushed out the door as her sisters followed.


	3. the preminition

the vision

the spell riley put into her hat showed p3 what happened to her.the sent them to the time when it happened paige stood still waiting for riley to make a move . Finally riley yelled 'rathisky extending her hurt arm she let a blast of light create the start of the vanguish trail when they ran into the alley a demon pick riley up and tossed her across the wall."dont you touch her!"paige yelled trying to throw something at the demon by orbing it at it,but it just went right threw the demon."paige it wont work here we are only astral forms of our self"phoebe said as they continued watching . That's when they saw the mysterious figure. "zankou that bastard i swear if he does anything to riles he better hope she is alive still"paige jabbed a fist at the wall but phased right through it.

The trio watched as the biggest demon hit riley in the head with a rock to knock her out.'this should help us steal her powers away and the charmed ones will never know if she is herself or one of us'zankou said casting a spell.

The vision faded as the three were warpped back to reality."so"piper said eyeing paige "you can never be to mad at her for long now can you paigey you seem to be really attached to riles." Paige turned to face piper "Look all i did was make a promise to keep her safe the day her mother died in the hospital and i intend to keep that"paige said only half lying."Rigth rebellious paige thinks she can hide from my empathic abilities"phoebe said feeling empathic vibes that paige was really worried about riley.


	4. inside zankou's lair

Riley woke up and noticed she couldnt move, she tried magic but it just flew back at her. "This little girl is the charmed ones cousin ha and the one who couldnt save that friend of hers!"riley looked around the room startled till she recognized the voice and the voice's face.

paige was always 5 feet ahead of her sisters in searching for riley when they got to the park paige ran over to an alley way and found a vanguish markon the wall and riley hat on the ground."It looks like little miss stewart does know magic like you said paige and not just any magic black magic and whight magic look at this mark right here she really must of had to use it the marks lead from that light post over there to all around this alley that leads to this dead end"piper said handing riley's hat to phoebe.

"sh had to she casted a spell on her hat i guess she fainted because this looks exactly like the place riles sent at me she left her hat for us to find everyone grab her hat it will show us who did all this"phoebe said as all three of them grabbed the hat as the spell riley casted showed them what happened.


	5. is that really zankou?

_Inside zankou's lair_

_"so do you think you can get out of this one without your so called family?" zankou asked placing a hand on her ribs and his other hand on her face. "Don't touch me! I swear zankou if i get out of here just make sure i never see you again..." "or what you'll kill me is that it?" zankou said cutting riley off. Riley was about to orb out but zankou said "are you sure you want to do that you wouldn't want your sisterly family to get hurt would you?" zankou said motioning his minions to bring two girls in."caitlin! chevy! get your hands off them." riley yelled as zankou threw an energy ball at her were his left hand was into the side of riley's ribs making her scream in pain._

_Chevy stirred awake at the sound of riley's scream.chevy tried to move but couldn't but she noticed she was on the ground next to caitlin._

_Caitlin calvelo and Chevy donaldson were her best friends though in three of her past lives the trio were sisters.riley looked zankou in the face and said "You do anything to hurt them i swear i will kill you1" Riley swore."But how do you know im the real zankou i might be setting him up"with that the form that was zankou and turned into J.T chevy's ex-boyfriend, and on of the other demons turned into kale riley's ex._

_At the sight of those two riley wanted to puke and so did chevy.Kale walked up to riley who was chained to the wall and pulled out a knife and lifted riley's shirt up till it looked like a half shirt to reveal the toned abs of hers kale stared at them till he said "you still keep up with your exursice don't you mathews?" riley could not believe she was about to ask this question."where's zankou?" even chevy was surprised._

_"oh him he's somewhere her in a cell"j.t said with a cold look as her turned to chevy and kicked her in her stomach."don't you touch her !" riley yelled to no avail. "so the girl who thinks she can dump me for this rapheal guy can think of a spell to do something wrong"j.t said as he dilivered another kick to chevy's gut which made her fall unconcious again. _


	6. we know where riley is

Piper, phoebe, and paige walked into the halliwell manor worried with paige clutching riley's hat in her hands.leo walked in to the living room where paige plopped down onto the arm chair as piper and phoebe sat on the two seater couch."so did you find out where riles is at?" he asked but no one answered till piper got comfortable in the arm chair."we found out where she's at alright but we dont know if she is okay yet"

Riley stood there hands and feet chained to her feet.Kale still behind her with a knife at her stomach."So jeff you think we should wreck these nice abs on her for having chevy break up with you?" j.t stood still awhile and nodded his head 'yes'.So at once kale slid the blade down riley's stomach as she winced in pain.Kale did this 9 times in different spots but the last one was like he stabbed her instead of a measley cut.

"This will teach you who your dealing with"kale said putting the knife down.Riley couldn't help her self she started to laugh and say "boy am i happy you two arent zankou i would be dead right now"she continued to laugh when she finally felt a really really sharp kick to her knee which she knew had broken her knee.


	7. caitlin and chevy get away

Caitlin woke up staring at chevy who was right next to her unconcious. She looked at riley who was only standing on one leg as the other one was off the ground limp on her side. "You know something Riles if you werent cute i would be doing more than messing with your stomach like your shoulder your face your legs your arms your back" kale said these things as he placed the knie at every spot and dragged the knife across the parts of her body he had mentioned. Once he got to her back he dug the knife in about half an inch deep and three inches long before he took out the knife.

Caitlin watched as she saw blood roll down riley's body."Well look what we have here"J.t said kneeling to look at caitlin."she finally decided to wake up." Kale looked at her and decided"We make her watch so she feels responsible if she would have been more alert she would not have been captured and rileywould have left but no she wont leave her used to be sisters" Kale taunted caitlin til riley spoke up."Don't listen to him he's being stupid orb yourself and chevelle out of here now tell paige and the others go now and no buts!!!" Riley screamedso loud that caitlin didnt heisitate she was out of there and the blood started flowing out faster.

Riley couldn't possibaly worsethan it already was but J.T punched her in the stomach knocking her unconcious.


	8. Riley's past

**Riley's past part 1**

**Riley was asleep in the lair that was suppose to be zankou's as she recapped on her past. Riley's first scene that replayed in her mind was the day she lost her mom and paige who was only 10 an herself a scared 6 year old with her mother dying in the hospital as paige made her promise to take care and watch out for riley.Next riey was at her mother's funeral scared, sad, and lonely, crying into paige's shoulder. Next riley was watching herself fight with her brother about being a white lighter and a dark lighter.**

**'leave me alone craig so what if im both dark and white lighter dad said your grounded if you tell paige or give her any hint about our powers.' riley giggled at her younger self she was so small when shae was 8. 'yeah well why dont you stop being such a suck up uh well we don't care about you and the fact your a smart kid and i would rather be with mom then go to school with you!' craig yelled as her brother chris and cody ran into the room and takeled him down.'You should know better than to talk about mom like that to her she was only a little girl ' cody said raising his fist to his 10 year old brother.**

**then the door opened and paige walked in with two bags in her hands as her father and riley's dad walked in behind her.'just be happy your sister caitlin and chevy aren't home craig now cody put your brother down and chris take little cammy up to her room.' her father said turning to craig ' just be happy the other two girls are out at school and you know better so what if she is moving up a grade you still have to watch her at school and you know she has a fever you should never do that to her when she is sick'**

**""cammy cam camryn"" riley thought staring at her father and her brother dissapointed face."" my first name camryn riley mathews i havent been called cammy or cam or even camryn since paige's parents died when i was 11""**

**The next thing she saw was paige in a baal in the corner of her room crying about her parents and riley went up to her and gave her a hug that made her feel a little better.The next thing was her as a 13 year old sophmore telling her dad she wanted to drop out of school until chevy and caitlin were in their second year of high school.""wow i forgot that i even have to go back to school after the end of next month"" even though riley is 17 her sister chevy is only 10 months older than her and 13 months older than their half sister caitlin.**


	9. disclaimer

disclaimer: i do not own any part of charmed i only own the characters chevey caitlin cody craig and chris and their father


	10. riley's rescue

riley kept thinking""camryn i dont want to be called that name but it s my real name it's what every teacher i've had called me even my grandpa the grand oracle""

back at halliwell manor caitlin and chevy were explaining what went down in the cave and how riley was when they left."I really hope that cam will be ..." caitlin paused as she saw her mistake" I mean riley will be ok she is our sister" paige walked over to caitlin and chevy and handed them a glass of water and some food."thank you" chevy said as paige spoke. "So why didnt you stay and help her?" "she wouldnt let us she yelled at me and them she said it would be okay but her leg was broken with cuts all over her body." chevy finished

Piper stood up and called leo."Leo"then orbs of white and blue appeared and made a shape of a body and leo was formed."hey babe" leo said kissing piper."what do you need?" he asked.

"well we were wondering if you could go to the underworld or in other words zankou's and get riley bring paige and miss pretty princess here" phoebe said pointing to caitlin."Why me?"she asked "Because your sister has 3 broken ribs and you the only one who can actually walk."Piper said putting her hand on cailtins shoulder and leo orbed her and himself and paige to zankou's.

Paige rushed straight to riley's side and orbed her out of the chains.Just when they thought they could get out of there a knife went into caitlins shoulder.Caitlin screamed in pain as paige handed riley to leo and knelt down to heal her shoulder."Never mind me we will take care of it when we get back." caitlin said holding her shoulder as her leo annd paige all orbed at the same time so that the orb would be stronger.

Leo, caitlin, and paige all hit the floor with riley's bloody body on top of then."oh my goodness riley wake up come on don't leave me and caitlin alone like this" chevey pleaded as their friend doctor who knew about their powers held her back trying to finish wrapping the bandage around her ribs. Paige sat on the bench cleaning up the blood on caitlins shoulder as they all surrounded riley who ws unconcious but in zankou's lair.

"How could you let them escape we had her then you let the whitelighters take her i curse that family for being whitelighters and curse that girl's parents" zankou yelled flinging his nephews at a wall.


	11. riley's real name and her real life

"Riley wake up please don't leave us please please don't"Caitlin saidtrying to break free of piper's grip. "Why won't she wake up?"chevy demanded."I think that she is tired of being called riley why don't you call her by he real name" Paige suggested finishing up caitlin's shoulder. "Why would we call her by her real name only let's grandpa and dad and mom call her that why do you want us to call her that?" Chevy asked finally settling down so the doctor could finish bandaging up her ribs.

"Well she probably thinks we forgot who she really is and not her sister you know the one that was killed when she was 2?" Paige said trying to get them caught up with riley's past.

Back in riley's head she went to the exact time she exposed her and her sisters powers to the sister the charmed ones they are the lighter charmed ones because they are all whitelighters.Paige was running to her sisters to orb but she knew she wouldn't make it then all of time stopped and paige piper and phoebe looked at who stopped time.'Damn it we shouldn't be here riles' chevy said turning into the alley next to them trying to move riley but she wouldn't budge.Piper dropped her jaw as her sisters followed and looked at riley.''' Oh shit''' she thought trying to run but piper froze her in place and time started back up again and piper blew up the demon.

' so little missy what are you doing here don't you have school to go apply to?' piper asked. Paige opened her mouth but Riley was long gone in the alley way her sisters went into and orbed home before they got there.Then they walked into the house and started looking for her and then they found her and demanded answers but paige didn't care she went to her room with riley trying to get her to forgive her for not telling her about her powers.

"Alright we'll try her real name cam cmmy can you hear us we need you to wake up we can't go on knowing you died trying to save us now please wake up please we cant lose you like we lost mom and riley now please wake up" Chevy pleaded as she stroked her hand across her sister's face and moved her hair out of her face."Please camryn wake up chev and i need you with us please wake up we need you you are like a mom to us you are mom to us you look just like her don't leave us cammy your the one who could always make someone smile by being an idiot and i can't lose you you aren't just my sister your not just chevy's sister your our best friend."Caitlin said bawlling over her sister as tears fell to her sisters face as she was laying on the bench in the foyer.

Piper couldn't handle seeing another family member die so she ran up the stairs to the attic and summoned prue."Prue help me i can't seeing her die help us help paige, chevy, caitlin, and phoebe, and leo and why did you have to die?" piper said falling to the floor crying as prue walked up to her and put her hand on her sister's shoulder."I was destined to die ril..cmmy is not you need to be down there with them now go i will be there in a minute"Prue said solifying her self.


	12. it's just camryn riley halliwell mathews

Piper listened to her sister and ran back down stairs everyone was crying over her cousin andprue pushed her down the rest of the steps with prue behind her."Hey cam wake up we need you it's prue"Prue looked torward everyone who had a shocked face on "What are you all doing help me wake cammy up!" Prue yelled as paige finally spoke up. "Cam please your my cousin no your my sister wake up please if i lose you like i lost my parents i will kill my self by jumping off the golden gate bridge."

"Well in that case i better stay unconcious huh?"cam said as she was put in more pain by all f the hugs she was put in.Prue was about to go back up but cam stopped her."Hey prue thanks for being here for them and me in our time of need say hi to aunt patty grams,and my mom for me when you get back up"Cam finally sat up and hugged prue before she left.

"Oh and don't you forget to tell them your little secret they have the right to know who you and your sisters are"Prue said winking.Prue dissappeared in white and blue orbs and she was gone for now."Now who is going to start telling them because doc come over here and check out my leg i think j.t broke it when he kicked my leg and kale kind of cut me up a bit i know we have whitelighters but i don't think magic can repair this."Cam said smiling.

"Anyway it's no longer riley im just plain camryn riley mathews halliwell my real self and not a fraud i pretended to be so chevy your the oldest why don't you start"


	13. revieling their past and chevy's slip up

chevy's POV

I tried to get up to stand but a sharp pain up my ribs stopped me. I winced in pain as the doctor told me "Be careful Chevelle your father would kill me if anything happened to you girls you have to be careful not to get up so fast."

He turned back to examining cam's leg and cuts. Since the pain kept me from getting up I remained sitting. "Well we've had our powers since we were all 5 and 6 Caitlin was still going on 6 and i was going 7 our powers just went and gone then they came back and brought me back to my real family. Like Paige got out of the car her parents died i got out of the house before it blew up and I was in front of cam's place."

"yeah and as for me I met cam when she started to call herself Riley." Caitlin explained taking the floor.

Caitlin's POV

"She had just moved to the Philippines for the year and we became friends but it got twisted when my dad met her and Chevelle. My dad was the one who told us we were sisters that's when he gave me the necklace I have now. mine is blue chevy's is purple cam's is pink."I said showing them the necklace with a star in the center of the circle the gems were in.

"After that I stayed in the Philippines until my second year of high school and now I am a junior in high school in two months with my sisters and that's it for me. cam."

Cam's POV

"Yeah I'll go to when I started to get to know paige like I grew up with her. She was only 13 14 when we moved in next door to her. We had a lot of sleep overs she smoked and drank me and my dad were perfectly okay with it until it affected her at school I tried to stop her but I only got hooked to drinking then I thought about my mom this wasn't what she would want and stopped and plus I was only 9 10 at the time." I paused eyeing paige like she was still a teenager. "Then her parents happened and she moved in with us and plus after Chev found out she gave me a good beat down." i smiled watching chevy put up a rock on hand sign and smile. "Ow!!!! that hurt are you trying to kill me!" I cried as Dr.madricks accidentally moved my leg while trying to put rubbing alcohol on my cuts to clean them out.

"Sorry Camryn but if you want your leg to feel any better your gonna have to go to the hospital to get a cast for it." Turning to leo i said "How i wish you and i never made that promise never to heal my sisters and I, just to bring back your wife and her sisters." "Hey I resent that" Piper said coming back from upstairs with baby Chris in her hands. "What I would have just brought you back to life my self but for the personal gain thing but no I had to open my mouth and say ' we won't let leo heal us' then you had to say 'and they wont heal them selves only others' you know leo if it would work I would kill you but im afraid of what piper would do. Now back to what I was saying paige stopped after her parents died and she started doing a whole lot better, but once she left for college I kinda pissed her off every time I unpacked her stuff or every time I hid in her luggage. She came to visit all the time but every time she came home I felt" I paused and looked at my sisters"we felt like shit cause every time she came to visit we had a harder time controlling them because they kept growing then one Christmas our wings popped out at the table our dad saw them and took Paige out of the room and showed her the new tv set as our brothers did a binding spell to bind our wings for the 2 weeks she was home."

"But our animal instincts kept being a problem. I have the instincts of a wolf Caitlin has the instincts of a fox and Chevy has the instincts of a tiger and plus we are shape shifters. So when it started to get bad we bound all of our powers until she left and we did the same thing until our band made the big times but we still cut back to go to school and all you guys know that"

chevy's POV

"yeah well you guys know what happens when cam gets careless though right i mean she could have saved prue and prue would be right here laughing with us oohh shit." I said stopping that thought they are already mad at us for not telling them we had powers or that we are half breeds now i think they are pissed with cam. "Oh thanks alot chev. And doc its only 8:00 pm do you think i could get over there and get a cast on this?" cam asked as he nodded yes. Cam i being really brave acting like nothings wrong but here comes piper's wrath and it is worse than the wrath of prue.


	14. the return of prue

Cam's pov

I tried to stare piper down 'should I tell them about prue or do you want to miss big mouth.' I sent to chevy through telekinesis. "You can go ahead and do it." She said out loud "Do what?" piper demanded I backed away in fear not careing about pain and blurted everything out. "That prue isnt dead she is in hiding and it was all an illusion to every one else except to us because she did die but we put our magic together and brought her back and we glamoured her so she could live a different life till she was needed again and can i please get back up striaght again my back and my leg hurt." I said all to fast i needed to breath really bad so i toke a deep breath as piper sat down a little calmer. "Did you guys hear them prue isnt dead shes alive." "Yeah i heard piper paige did you?" Phoebe asked. "Yeah does that mean i get to meet her soon?" yeah pigey you're gonna meet her in a little bit say at the hospital?" I asked as they all nodded and got up. "Hello a little help here cant get up you know." "Orb why dont ya you're whitelighter arent you so orb to the car." Piper said tossing my jacket at me as I orbed out to the car.

"Hurry up i got here ages ago." I say as they all scof and get in the cars.

"Okay mrs.halliwell your cousin's leg was fractured in 5 different places and she has to have crutches for about 2-3 months." doctor nulen said as piper replied "Ha she's crippled you guys hear that?" "Yeah pip but dont you think its being kinda mean it's just prue." Phoebe said talking about how irrational piper was being about prue even though phoebe thought the same thing. "You can go see your cousin now if you like and how is prue she back from that trip around the world for her job?" dr.nulen asked "Yeah she should be home really soon." Piper replied "Oh alright camryn's room is number 428 so go ahead." the doctor showed them off and piper lead the way to cam's room.

"Hey you guys bet you are all happy im crippled the doctor wants to keep me the night cause the cuts might have gotten infected and they want to make sure so school in 3 days and hey i think you might want to get away from the door." I say as it opens and it's none only than prue.


	15. daddy's little girl just grew up

Piper's POV

Everything was the same with prue the was no differnce from when she 'died.' I stare blankly at prue I mean sure I got the heads up she would be back she only looks older but how does she act? I wonder "Hey you guys how are you?" She asks i cant stand it I jump at her and pull her into a hug and start crying as she brings us to the chairs in the room and sit down. "Why? why did you leave us why didnt you come back to us once they healed you?" I ask sobbing "I couldnt the truth is once the elders found out what these 3 did they were feirious they tried all they could to punish them but couldnt break cam one bit she took every hit they could throw and stood there for the last one when she sent it back at them. Piper look cam, chevy, and caitlin did the righ thing not telling you, we wouldnt have met paige if i hadnt agreed to do what they asked. "What did they ask?" Ihaer paige finally speaking out.

prue sighed "They tried their best efforts to take me from cam and chevy caitlin was knocked out her being the baby of the family the big burst she took put her to sleep. they offered me for caitlin. Chevy went ballistic on them talking about how it was her duty to protect her family no matter what and that if they wanted that trade they would have to sacrifice an elder that was the only way she would do it. And cam she said if they even think about taking caitlin from them or me for all of you she would destroy the heavens even when i said i would stay up there she told me she would make sure my soul went down there instead if i did so I stayed quiet even mom grams and their mother kept her mouth shut till their father got there." Prue said as chevy started laughing "Their father?" paige asked "Yes their father, The whitelighter god who just found out about his little girls." A voice said as white orbs appeared.

I turned and saw Chevy and Caitlin arguing in the cornor of the room "I thought you told him." Caitlin said "No i thought you told him." Chevy said "He's not my real dad so ha." Caitlin retorted "Damn it you got a real big point there sis so i'll tell him." "What are you 2 babbling about your sister is in the hospital bed here and you dont care and you know better than to date warlocks escpecially you chevelle your the eldest you have to watch out for your sisters not let them go on suicide missions!!" "Dad no it's my fault" Cam said trying to calm her father. "Dont you take the blame for your sister camryn are you hurt darling please dont end up like your brother and chevelle you know better really you should be the one here not camryn!" "DAD!" cam yelled "NO! she should have protected you not let this happen." "Dad i tried to but J.T kept me from doing that and did you ever think she could take care o herself she is doing just fine these days she has been saving my ass more than I have ever saved her's." "There is your problem chevelle." "Maybe Im tired you know i cant always be there to save your precious little star player that helps you keep your job so im sorry if I cant be like my little sister if you dont remember you weren't the one who raised them i was me not you you only cared when cam was in trouble or hurt or anything that could do anything to her but you didnt care when she drank you blamed me for that so im sorry if i cant be little miss perfect cam!!!!" Chevy yelled as her father raised his up and it connected to chevy's jaw as she fell to the floor holding her jaw she got up and ran out of the room.

Everyone remained silent staring at david. "Im not your little girl anymore I've grown up and so has chevy!! Now Dad what did you just do?! " cam demanded I got up and walked over and held caitlin protectivley knowing he was about to come down on her as he did chevy seconds ago. Prue got up and slapped David in the face. He stared at her in amazement as she openned her mouth. "How could you hit your own daughter?!" She demanded " You may have cam and your boys but that doesnt mean chevy is as strong as them she fights as hard as she can everyday and this time you finally burst on her why now of all times? Huh why now?!!" Prue shouted tossing him into the wall. "Because there has been discovery of a new prophecies that involve all half breed witches..."


End file.
